Vuelvo con intenciones pero con miedo
by carl69
Summary: Brady después de mas de un año en Chicago decide volver a Kinkow para demostrar que ha cambiado. Pero como tiene miedo de ver como su hermano y Mikayla reaccionen al ver su regreso el decide disfrazarse para ver como va todo antes de presentarse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Brady**_

Estaba en mi departamento de Chicago, eran las 06:00 a.m, me estaba preparando para ir a correr como a diario. La verdad desde que deje la isla en lo único en lo que me pude enfocar es en cumplir con mis objetivos para madurar física y mentalmente. Luego de la graduación me mude a un departamento propio, ya que en el departamento de la tía Nancy tenia miedo con encontrarme con Boomer o Mikayla en alguna de las visitas sorpresas que hacia su hermano. Al mudarme comencé a hacer actividad física y métodos de lucha (no les voy a mentir me veo 10 veces mas fuerte que antes) ahora puedo pelearme contra 7 personas y correr por mas de 4 horas, ademas de eso aprendí a hablar francés e italiano y leí muchos libros sobre como gobernar y los tipos de plantas en las islas, tampoco descuide el único talento que tengo desde siempre (la guitarra) compuse algunas canciones y seguí manteniendo mi ritmo. Después de todo lo que hice mi tía dice que estoy listo para volver, que me tome esto muy enserio y que seguro en la isla me extrañan. Ella tenia razón yo ya estaba listo y los extrañaba a todos (en especial a cierta chica de cabello marrón), pero tenia miedo que pasa si no me perdonan, y lo peor que todos y Mikayla me odien.

Después de hablar con mis tíos me decidí por volver, pero como tenia miedo decidí llevar algo que me servirá en caso de un plan B, para que esto sea una sorpresa decidí alquilar una avioneta con mis ahorros. Cuando estábamos como a 20 minutos de llegar me decidí vestir con mi disfraz y colocarme mi paracaídas y mis cosas. El piloto pregunta si estoy seguro que es aquí yo le asiento con la cabeza y le digo gracias. Pronto me encontraba cayendo hacia mi isla, "mi hogar", el lugar donde esta mi hermano y la chica a la que amo con todo mi corazón. Para que nadie note mi presencia decidí aterrizar en la selva cerca del lado oscuro pero sin ningún riesgo. Caí como lo había planeado y me quite el paracaídas y lo enterré. Ahora tenia que buscar un hotel antes de presentarme al castillo. Creo que en tres días se cumplirán 18 meses desde que me fui, ya estaba oscureciendo así que me hospede en un hotel a 500 metros del castillo, acomode mis cosas y me acosté en la cama diciendo: "Los veré mañana"

_**Boomer**_

Estaba en mi habitación con Boz jugando al pool hasta que Boz hablo: Hermano mayoría de los días comienzan a ser iguales desde que no nos dejan salir del castillo.

Boomer: Es verdad hace dos semanas que no salimos desde ese accidente por el cual nos castigaron.

Boz: Pero tu lo rompiste.

Boomer: Fuiste tu.

Boz: ¡No mientas! pero ese no es el punto, hay que planear algo para que nos dejen salir, aunque sea un rato.

Boomer: Es verdad y todavía falta un mes.

De repente Boz chasqueo los dedos y miro a su hermano diciendo: Tengo una idea.

Boomer: ¿Cuál?

Boz: Hagamos un concurso de música para los isleños y el ganador se gana una visita por el castillo.

Boomer lo pensó un rato recordando que el no era muy bueno cantando y lo que Brady hizo para evitar que el sea humillado, en cambio el si que tenia talento, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recordaba, como lo extrañaba, pero también estaba muy enojado con el por la forma en la que se fue.

Boz: Boom ¿estas bien?

Boomer: Si, solo recordaba.

Boz: ¿Y estas de acuerdo?

Boomer: Si, así nos dejan salir y tal vez sea divertido.

Boz: Bien vayamos a avisarles a Mason y Mikayla para que organicen todo.

Los dos salieron dirigiéndose a la sala de trono donde estaban Mason y Mikayla vigilando.

**_Mikayla_**

Estaba con mi papá vigilando alrededor del castillo pensando en una persona la cual se fue hace mas de un año y sigo pensando todavía que fue mi culpa. Hasta que se fue yo no sabia lo que sentía por el, debo admitir que cuando lo bese para salvarlo del hechizo del rey malvado sentí mariposas en el estomago, pero no sabia lo que era hasta que se fue. En tres días se cumplirán 18 meses y cada vez que me acuerdo de eso me pongo a llorar. De repente el sonido el grito de los reyes me sacan de mis pensamientos.

Boomer y Boz bajan las escaleras corriendo hasta que llegan al centro de la sala donde nos llaman a mi y a mi papá. Cuando llegamos a donde están ellos les pregunto: ¿Que les sucede?

Boz: ¡Cállate! Me cuestionas como mi ex-novia.

Mikayla solamente gruñe por lo bajo.

Mason: ¿Que les pasa mis reyes?

Boomer: Estamos cansados de quedarnos aquí todos los días...

Mikayla lo corto y le dijo: Eso es culpa de ustedes por chocar el coche real en la armería.

Boomer: Déjame terminar, el caso es que se nos ocurrió a Boz y a mi hacer un concurso de música y el ganador se gana una visita por el castillo.

Mikayla piensa como se les ocurrió hacer un concurso de canto mañana, justo cuando estamos cerca de que se cumplan 18 meses de la desaparición del rey Brady, entonces para inventar una escusa ella les dice: Mis reyes eso es algo bueno, pero ustedes creen ¿que el pueblo va a participar solo por una visita?

Boomer lo piensa un rato y luego dice: Ya se concedamos un deseo que nosotros podamos cumplir.

Boz choca los cinco con su hermano y le dice: Bien pensado Boom

Mason: Es una buena idea mis reyes, pero ¿A que viene todo esto?

Boz: Es porque queremos salir de acá aunque sea solo un rato.

Mi papá me mira para ver si estaba de acuerdo, yo solo asiento con la cabeza. Y luego el dice: Esta bien mis reyes nos encargaremos de organizar todo para dentro de tres días.

Boomer: Esta bien Masón, vamos Boz.

Los reyes salen de la sala dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, mientras yo pensaba que en tres días sera uno de los días más dolorosos que tendré, ya que aparte de que se cumplen 18 meses, tengo que presenciar un concierto de música. El cual me recuerda mucho a el ya que cantaba muy bien. Me acuerdo cuando canto "Vivir como Reyes" aquí mismo, al pensar eso se me escapa una lagrima por mi mejilla. Mi papá parece notarlo y me pregunta: Hija ¿Están bien?

Yo solo me limpio la lagrima y asiento con la cabeza, y le digo: Si papá, buenas noches.

_**Mason**_

En cuanto recibí la noticia de los reyes mire a mi hija y ella solamente asintió con la cabeza me dirigí a los reyes les dije: Esta bien mis reyes nos encargaremos de organizar todo.

Boomer: Esta bien Mason, vamos Boz.

En cuanto los reyes se fueron mire a mi hija nuevamente para ver que le salia una lagrima, esto como padre me angustio y le dije: Hija ¿Estas Bien?

Mikayla: Si papá, buenas noches.

Y luego vi como ella se dirigía a su cuarto, yo sabia que ella todavía se sentía culpable por la salida del rey Brady de la isla, pero yo insistía que lo olvidara porque no era su culpa. Pensando en eso me dirigí a mi habitación diciéndome que mañana sera un largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero quiero aclarar que modifique el capitulo 1, pero solamente algunos datos erróneos.**

**Tambien quiero aclarar que par de reyes no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 2:**

_**Brady**_

Me levante a las 08:00 a.m, había sido un viaje largo y agotador, directamente fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y más tarde saque el equipaje de mi maleta (que no lo saque anoche porque estaba cansado) y lo ordene, de paso me puse un short y una remera y me prepare para ir a correr. Además quiero ver cómo va todo por la isla, pero lo más importante es ver a mi familia, en especial a Mikayla, aunque sea solo en la distancia solo quiero verlos. Por último me coloco los lentes de contacto y me ajusto bien la peluca para que no se me caiga y salgo del hotel. Debo estar a dos kilómetros del castillo así que primero iré a una cafetería a tomar algo y luego correré alrededor de la isla durante una hora para finalmente volver al castillo. Decidí comenzar a correr, al comienzo todo se veía igual desde que me fui, y en mi distracción choque con alguien…

_**Mikayla**_

Me desperté a las 07:00 a.m, inmediatamente me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, para luego ir abajo a desayunar con mi papá. Al bajar lo veo sentado en una silla tomando su desayuno y le digo: Buenos días papá ¿dormiste bien?

Mason: Buenos días hija, si ¿y tú?

Mikayla: Si bien.

Mason: Mikayla he notado que últimamente estas masa distraída y ya no le pones tanta importancia al entrenamiento. ¿Te pasa algo?

La pregunta de mi papá me sorprendió mientras yo me sentaba y miraba atentamente el café que estaba en la tasa tratando de pensar una buena respuesta para que no me vuelva a hacer la misma pregunta otra vez. Pero de nuevo mí padre tomo la palabra: ¿Lo extrañas verdad?

Debí haber tardado mucho para pensar en una respuesta que él se dio cuenta, mi situación estaba empeorando, ya no podía ocultarlo así que simplemente le dije: Si

Mason: Pero sabes que no es tu culpa ¿verdad hija?

Mikayla: Si papa es solo que lo extraño mucho. Estaba diciéndole todo a mi papa y no pude evitar que se me salga una lágrima. Mi padre al notarlo se acerca y me abraza yo de inmediato le devuelvo el abrazo, nos quedamos así durante un minuto hasta que mi papa se separo y me dijo: Porque no te vas a correr por ahí o entrena, o podrías tomarte el día hija.

Mire a mi papa a los ojos, el buscaba que yo me distrajera un rato, pero yo sabía que no podía dejarlo solo con los reyes así que le dije: Papa ambos sabemos que tu solo no podrás con los reyes aunque me gustaría correr para distraerme.

Mason: Eso suena bien, bien me voy a organizar el proyecto solicitado por los reyes. Me da un beso en la frente y me dice: diviértete hija.

Y así él se va dejándome sola pensando en que tal vez debería olvidar, pero sabía que no podía así que para dejar de pensar en esto decidí hacer lo que le dije a mi papa que iba a hacer. Me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme para prepararme para correr, una vez que estuve lista salí del castillo corriendo. La verdad que me estaba distrayendo un poco, pero de repente vino a mí una imagen de yo y Brady abrazados y choque con alguien. De inmediato me pare y le iba a pedir perdón, pero él mientras se levantaba se adelanto y dijo: Perdón, estaba distraído.

Su voz me sonaba familiar de alguna parte, pero yo no recuerdo haberlo visto alguna vez por acá a alguien con pelo rubio, ojos azules y buen físico. Deje de observarlo y le dije: Discúlpeme usted yo también estaba distraída.

Extraño: Es porque esta isla es tan hermosa que uno se distraje con su paisaje.

Hay dijo algo que me llamo la atención, el está conociendo la isla, por lo tanto debe ser nuevo por acá y le pregunte: ¿Eres nuevo en la isla?

El tardo un tiempo en responder y se veía nervioso, pero luego su rostro cambio a uno más serio y me tendió la mano y me dijo: Si, soy Bruce.

Le respondí el saludo y le dije: Mucho gusto, soy Mikayla.

_**Brady**_

Mientras me levantaba vi su cara ella estaba igual de hermosa de cómo la recordaba, su cabello marrón con sus hermosos ojos color avellana. Pero de repente me acorde que habíamos chocado y yo fui el responsable por lo tanto le dije: Perdón, estaba distraído.

Ella me observo durante un tiempo y luego dijo: Discúlpeme usted yo también estaba distraída.

Brady: Es porque esta isla es tan hermosa que uno se distrae con el paisaje.

Mikayla: ¿Eres nuevo en la isla? De inmediato tuve que pensar que decirle, todavía no estaba listo para decirle quien soy en verdad, así que tengo que improvisar. Ella parece notar mi nerviosismo así que le extiendo el brazo y le digo: Si, soy Bruce.

Mikayla: Mucho gusto, soy Mikayla. Al decir verdad cuando volví a tocar su piel, su suave piel, sentí que una chispa pasaba a través de todo mi cuerpo, como la extrañaba.

_**Mikayla**_

En cuanto toque su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, me hacía sentir segura y sentía que ya lo conocía. Al terminar con el saludo me concentre en el cómo era nuevo tenía que saber que hacía en Kinkow, y si era una amenaza así que le pregunte: ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Brady: Soy un turista voy de isla en isla, conociendo lugares y estaba observando por aquí.

Tenía que saber más de el así que le pregunte: ¿Quieres que te guie por el pueblo para conocerlo?

Brady: Por favor, si no es molestia.

Mikayla: Claro que no, venga le enseñare los principales lugares de la ciudad.

Y así fue como le mostré la mayoría de la isla, el parecía que estaba prestando atención y yo me estaba distrayendo de mis pensamientos, hasta que llegamos hasta el lugar donde nos encontramos y le pregunte: ¿Y bien que te pareció?

Brady: La verdad que está bien la isla, pero tengo un par de preguntas.

Mikayla: ¿Cuáles?

Brady: ¿Por qué no hay bibliotecas? ¿Por qué no se enseñan lenguas extranjeras? ¿En qué condiciones están los centros hospitalarios?

Esas eran muchas preguntas hechas por parte de un turista que parece estar interesado en la educación y salud de nuestra isla. Así que trate de responder lo más sencillo posible: Hay una biblioteca en el colegio pero no tiene mucha información y lo de las lenguas extranjeras no se enseñan porque nadie sabe otros idiomas, y las condiciones de los hospitales no es muy buena ya que no hay muchos fondos. El se notaba aterrado por mi respuesta y pude ver en sus ojos que sentía culpa por algo y luego dijo: ¿Y el rey Boomer está enterado de esta situación?

Mikayla: Son dos reyes.

Brady: Pero el rey Brady se fue hace más de un año.


End file.
